Messek Durlek
=General Information= History The Black Guard Messek had a special job within the Old Exchange, he lead the Black Guard, a group of special trained guardians to the exchange leaders. He himself was the guardian for the Exchange leader, Mal Fodan who had set up the Exchange Council. Because Messek wanted more then only being a semi-leader he placed a plot in motion to capture and rule the new Exchange. He waited for the right moment, and that had to do with the ongoing war in the galaxy. As Messek prepared his plan, he made good use of the loyal members of the Black Guard, to get all the informatie he needed on the current rulers of The Exchange. Preparing New Leaders Messek had some contacts with several Exchange people, who where in secure locations throughout the organisation. There where several persons who where seeking confrontations to the current leaders, and wanted to change the organisation. The first he contacted was Honsek Krull, a fellow Quarrian who was one of the best slave traders in the Exchange, and had already tried to takeover the entire slave trade within the Exchange. One of the Captains within the Black Guard, was also on Messek's list. The Sullustan had high potential and Messek knew he could use him in making the Exchange better. The Sullustan, Darum Vermier, was quick to follow his leader, and became the next pawn in Messek's plot. Who is next? Because the exchange was one of the largest organisation of the galaxy, Messek needed several others to help him make this plot come alive. Messek had already done some research on Exchange personnel, and had made a list of a number of candidates. On that list was one of the greatest bounty hunters of the time, a woman called Mary Kile. A cold blooded woman, who killed people for sport and fun. If she could get money for it, it was just a extra. Another one on that list was a wookie. The wookie had made his reputation in the fighting ring, he had killed everything that came his way. He killed squads of people, creatures and it rumoured he also killed a Acklay with his bare hands. The wookie, Hanmanaa was born a slave, but due to his battles he had earned his freedom. Because of his older age he was now one, who trained new operatives in almost every battle style and how to handle most weaponary. The last one Messek added into the coup, was a Twi'lek called Hk'k I'm'lio, nicknamed HK-01. He was a trader and made a good living in trading the rarest things available. A new Boss With the plan finalized, and the new leaders installed to take over, Messek gave the order. In one single hour, all the current leaders where assassinated by members of the Black Guard. Following this move, the contacted members that Messek had made, took over the reigns with a swift move of motions. Now Messek had his people on thee places he wanted, and he used his specops to join him in the last move of the coup. Messek barged into the office of Mal Fodan, blasters drawn and killing everyone inside the secure headquarters. When Messek and Mal where one on one, Mal showed his true self and tried to flee through a special made escape tunnel. Messek had counted on this and made use of several strategicly placed explosions and blew Mal Fodan to bits. Taking over the Exchange was now almost complete. After sending a encrypted message to all opperatives of the Exchange, Messek made sure they all knew and supported him. If not, they where threatened by assassination by bounty. Categorie:The Exchange Categorie:Profiles Categorie:Non-Force Users